1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination devices, and more particularly to an illuminating device which is modular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The decoration of homes during the Christmas holiday season has become common practice. Strings of lamps are strung around windows, doors, and along eaves. The lights are usually secured in place with staples, hooks, or the like. These light strings are frequently difficult to install, are unsightly during day light hours, and are easily damaged when stored between holiday seasons.
In an effort to overcome these problems several bulb enclosures have been proposed in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,090 issued to C. Kvarda, Jr. on Aug. 31, 1965 discloses a longitudinal Christmas light holder adapted to be suspended from a rain gutter. Although this device presents a neater appearance it offers little protection for the bulbs used in conjunction therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,993 issued to S. H. Robinson on Sept. 12, 1972 teaches a light fixture having bulb sockets which are rectractable. Some protection is afforded the bulbs when stored, but they are very vulnerable to the elements when in use.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a modular illumination device which completely encloses the bulbs used in conjunction therewith.